


Every day

by Aredriseth



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Sometimes love and suffering are interchangeable terms.





	Every day

When the heart of the person you love stops beating, things get wild. 

For Lan WangJi, life got really out of hand when he first met with the delinquent and trouble magnet Wei Wuxian was. Ever since he first met him, all of what he thought and believed was crushed to the core, changed and bettered. He fell in love, for the first time in his life and he had to deal with the many conflicting feelings he had because of it. On one hand was how he was raised and what ideals were instilled into him, but on the other hand was Wei Wuxian and everything he was and what he stood for. Things got complicated and different the longer he knew Wei and after their teen years went by, their lives turned darker and darker. Correction, they lost most of the contact they used to have when still studying together and the situation in the world got more and more heated and they themselves got involved in it. At the end, Wei even got to be the central point of it, which was also his demise. 

In the months nearing Wei's death, they experienced only suffering. The battles fought were gruesome and Wei Wuxian lost control more and more frequently, the loses and betrayal he went through causing the corpses to attack his own body. 

Lan WangJi only later found out about his crush's demise, still being under house arrest and healing from his punishments after what he has done for saving Wei months before.

Wei was the Founder of Diabolism, the person who founded the demonic path of cultivation. He was the first one to ever do so, and he created it single-handedly. Lan couldn't bring him back; he didn't have the resources to do any such thing. Only after Wei's revival did he know that such thing was possible. But he didn't know anything about it, so all he had was hope. Hope that Wei's soul was still there, that he would be coming back.

When he did, Lan Zhan didn't know what he would do with himself now. The person he loved more than anything was finally there, at his side and this time around, at least they could be in each other's company if nothing else. Wei Wuxian was finally there and this time Lan WangJi could protect him - he would do anything to protect him.

Having him by his side was enough, though excruciating as well because he didn't get to have him the way he wanted most. He was on love with him ever since he was a teen, he listed for him since forever and he waited more than thirteen years to finally get him back. Now he had his crush, but not quite as he wanted. It was enough though, as long as he had him with himself it would make due.

Then, when Wei Wuxian put two and two together and realised why he was behaving as strange as he seemingly did, he felt as if he was on the verge of dying. Of happiness. It was as if millions of candles were suddenly illuminating his surroundings; who would have thought that being with Wei would cause such feelings? He was the happiest he ever was in his whole life. Their first and second kiss were high up the list as well, with the second being especially memorable - this time he knew that Wei felt the same about him.

Nothing surpassed how he felt about the first time they shared the bed together. Or the second time. Or the third. Or every day.


End file.
